


Make Me Feel…

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Fix It Week 2017 Fics [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Bars and Pubs, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Jealousy, Multi, Outlaw Queen Fix It Week, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Roni is stuck behind the bar, but doesn't want to be.  No, she wants to be in the back corner table under the stairs with them.





	Make Me Feel…

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 October 2017  
> Word Count: 1588  
> Written for: [](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)[](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)**OQFixItWeek** 2017  
>  Prompt: Day 6 - Roni day  
> Summary: Roni is stuck behind the bar, but doesn't want to be. No, she wants to be in the back corner table under the stairs with them.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Robin didn't actually die and both he and Maleficent come to Hyperion Heights in the curse.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: OQ Fix It Week 2017 Fics  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, first things first. The Mal you meet in this story is the glassblower that I borrowed from my DragonQueen series "Annealed." Blame Oparu for that, yeah? That said, I've wanted to play with DragonOutlawQueen for a while now, and this seemed a perfect opportunity to do so. This may well become a new series for me to work with. We'll see what happens. The title and the lyrics that Mal sings in this fic come from "Feelin' Love" on Paula Cole's 1996 album, _This Fire_. If you haven't heard the song, or don't remember it, go listen to it first. And finally, I have personally tried Cabo Wabo tequila, which is why I chose to use it in this fic. It's the only top shelf tequila I've ever had that I know of.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, but I'm working on it…

They're sitting at the back corner table under the stairs. It's kind of become _their_ spot, and everyone just knows and accepts it. Roni is stuck behind the bar, but doesn't want to be. No, she wants to be in the back corner table under the stairs with them. They'd both offered to help cover Syl's shift when the part-time bartender called out because of her sick kid, but Roni refused, reminding them that it's _her_ bar and _her_ responsibility to cover shifts, even on her day off. They'd shared a knowing look, but wisely stopped arguing with her. And now she's stuck behind the bar with two more hours to go until closing time and they're… They're being adorably, well, _adorable_.

She considers closing up early and just taking the hit on the receipts, but then she remembers the predatory look in Victoria's eyes the other day as she'd eyed the bar. There's no way in hell that bitch is going to get her bar, not without one hell of a fight. So she'll stay open for two more hours then. They'll help her clean up, like they always do, then guide her to the apartment upstairs for a little after hours party of their own.

Henry and Jacinda come in, smiling and completely caught up in each other as they make their way to the bar. She can't help but smile as they come closer, drawing two beers before she pours three shots of tequila. Two more shots of tequila are poured and ready to go to the back corner table as soon as she gets her favorite couple situated.

"Hey, Roni," Henry says as he and Jacinda settle on their usual stools. "What are you doing here tonight? I thought you had a hot date planned with your eco-warriors?"

Roni shrugs and pushes the shots toward the couple. "Syl's daughter got sick and she had to call out. I said I'd cover it." The sympathetic look crossing Jacinda's face is telling, and Roni knows she's thinking of Lucy. "Besides, I still have all day tomorrow with Mal and Rob, even before we pick up little Danny from his overnighter. I don't mind at all." Her eyes drift back to Mal and Rob in the corner briefly, wistfully, then she shakes her head as she smiles back at Henry and Jacinda. "So, we gonna do these shots or did I just waste some of my best top shelf tequila?"

"Hell no, _mami_!" Jacinda says, picking up her shot. "We don't waste booze, even the cheap shit has its purpose."

Henry just rolls his eyes and picks up his shot, but before any of them can drink, Roni notices movement to her left. Her eyes light up as Mal and Rob come up to the bar, and she pushes the two extra shots across the bar toward them. When they lift their own glasses, all five toast and toss back the tequila smoothly. Henry coughs as he sets his glass down, earning laughs from the three women and a sympathetic pat on the back from Rob.

"Mmm," Mal says and licks her lips. "You got out the Cabo Wabo, babe. You trying to get me liquored up?"

Roni chuckles and pours another round of shots, minus Henry's after he shakes his head. "You'd need the whole bottle and most of a second to get _that_ liquored up, Zmaj love." She blushes faintly as the nickname pops up, hoping the others don't notice. "For those of us still down for a shot, here's to the ties that bind and keep us all sane as fuck."

She lifts her glass, toasts with the others, then snaps her head back to take the shot in, feeling it burn deliciously as it slides down her throat. A soft sigh of contentment escapes her lips, knowing that soon enough she'll be able to kill off that bottle with her lovers, no interruptions, no bar patrons, no outside world until they venture out tomorrow to get Danny and take him to the zoo.

"So, Rob," Henry asks, pulling Roni from her thoughts, "how'd you manage to get this one away from her forge? I thought Mal was in 'create or die' mode this month."

Roni grins at the faint tinge to Mal's pale skin. "Rob has a way with getting me and Mal over here out of our heads and out of our jobs. Isn't that how you said it, handsome?"

"Guilty as charged," Rob replies with a grin, hand resting in the small of Mal's back.

Roni feels left out, and that faint tendril of jealousy kicks in again, writhing in her gut with the shots of tequila and whiskey she's been drinking tonight. They're not even supposed to be in the bar at all tonight. This is all Syl's fault. If her daughter hadn't gotten the stomach flu, Roni would be upstairs in a haze of booze and endorphins from all of the orgasms shared between her, Mal, and Rob.

"I know that my girls need a break now and again, and I suppose I just have a persuasive way of asking them to do just that. Right, Roni?" Rob's words bring her back to the present conversation, and she loses herself in the twinkle in his blue eyes. "Last minute emergencies notwithstanding, of course."

Before Roni can form an answer, the song changes on the jukebox and Mal lets out a happy moan that sends an arrow of desire straight to Roni's groin. She turns to fix Roni with a kittenish stare to her blue eyes; something so incongruous with the tough glass blower artist persona she shows the world, and so very few people are privy to the secret soft side of one Malinda Zmaj. Roni counts herself extremely lucky to be one of those few.

"Go on, love," Rob says with an understanding smile. "I'll keep watch on the bar while you two dance."

Roni's already out from around the bar, barely stopping herself from jumping up to cross it, when Mal tugs at Rob's arm. "You, too, stud. I wanna dance with both of you."

"I'll keep an eye on the bar," Jacinda says with a knowing smile and shoos them away.

Mal leads both of her lovers to the meager space occasionally used as a dance floor. It takes a moment of jockeying for position before Roni finds herself sandwiched between her much taller lovers, Mal pressed chest to chest, while Rob's sturdy body supports Roni from behind. Rob's hands are on her waist, Mal's cupping her face as her lips descend on Roni's. The kiss tastes like tequila and Dos Equis, soothing the jealousy simmering in Roni's belly and igniting an entirely different kind of fire in its place. Their bodies sway and grind together as they kiss, surrounding Roni in a bubble of music and love and need that nearly overwhelms her.

"You make me feel like a candy apple all red and horny," Mal sings, forehead resting against Roni's as they continue to move as one. "You make me feel like I want to be a dumb blonde in a centerfold, the girl next door."

Rob's hands tighten on her hips, and she can feel his cock pressing into the small of her back, noting just how much Mal's singing and gyrating is affecting him, too. She prays for the few regulars in the bar to decide to leave early, not caring any longer if she'll lose money tonight or not. She _needs_ time alone with her lovers before she loses her mind.

The song ends all too soon, and she feels the pang of loss at the thought of going behind the bar again, even for a couple of hours. Knowing that Mal and Rob will return to _their_ table and be happily cuddled up until she throws out the regulars and locks the doors, while she has to remain behind the bar just makes her wish she could afford to hire someone else as a backup bartender. She can barely afford to pay for Syl as it is, and Rob and Mal work for free just to help out when it's really busy. That's mostly the nights when she has local musicians playing.

When another song starts up on the jukebox, Roni doesn't even know what it is, just that her lovers don't let her out of their grips. Part of her wants to protest, the responsible bar owner part, but the needy lover in her is more than happy to stay where she is for a little longer.

"Just relax with us," Rob murmurs in her ear, his scruffy beard tickling her skin. "It looks like Jacinda and Henry are helping clear the place out for us."

Roni hums happily and turns her head enough to capture his lips in a gentle kiss as Mal nuzzles at the side of her neck, getting that spot that makes her weak in the knees. Grateful for Rob's body behind hers for stability, she does nothing to stop either of her lovers as they gently touch and caress her body. She doesn't even hear it when Jacinda and Henry leave, too caught up in the two people that mean the most to her in the world. The world will return tomorrow at some point, when it can no longer be ignored. But the rest of tonight is for her and her two lovers, and she fully intends to make the most of it.


End file.
